


A box of fun

by MisticLipazan



Category: Splatoon
Genre: BOXES, Gen, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisticLipazan/pseuds/MisticLipazan
Summary: “You got stuck in a box.”





	A box of fun

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this at 3 am. I edited and decided to post this on the way back from a tournament. Now that I'm posting it I am regretting my decisions.

Marie leans against a wall, charger resting next to her. Her eyes are locked on the kettle Agent 4 disappeared through several hours before. She listens for any signs of trouble through the audio channel, it’s quiet except for the distant sound of Agent 4’s work. There is no clear indication that something’s amiss, and yet Marie is still on edge, worried. She notes that Agent 4 has been remarkably quiet, though after a long day of missions the agent is doubtlessly tired.  
Marie shifts against the wall, unnerved by the lack of conversation. Agent 4 being quiet always means one of two things: 4 is actually focused, which would be a miracle; or 4 is trying to be strategic. 4 isn’t known for her strategy; the last time she tried to set up an ambush it ended with an Octarian dance party (less fun than you’d think).  
Marie is pulled from her thoughts by a sudden stop in the sounds of Agent 4’s work. Silence reigns over the channel for a second. Then there’s a “Huh,” followed by a thud and a soft “Ouch.”  
Marie stiffens and activates her mike, “Agent 4, are you injured?”  
A tense pause before a muted response, “Umm. I think. I might. Be stuck.”  
“Are you in danger?”  
“I don’t know, am I?”  
Marie rolls her eyes and grabs her trusty charger as she strides towards the kettle.  
She pauses to say “I’m sending Agent 2 after you,” before entering the kettle.

Finding Agent 4 turns out to be harder that Marie was anticipating. 4 is both nosy and thorough, she likes to find secrets and inks almost every available surface. This doesn’t leave a clear ink path for Marie to follow. The layout makes the mission even more complicated. There are thousands of alleys and turns to get lost in and when Marie finally asks 4 for directions she only mutters something about boxes under her breath, leaving Marie to navigate the twists and turns without help.  
Eventually, she emerges in an alleyway virtually untouched by friendly ink. She pauses and looks around, there are a couple of posters on the wall, and a little graffiti, both common enough to easily overlook.  
However, the box that shakes ominously in the corner catches Marie’s attention. She steadies her charger and sets her sights. A pop and the box breaks, revealing a form inside, another pop and said form gets a face full of ink. The body hits the ground with a groan rather than splattering and Marie takes a step back to charge another shot but stops short. She stares down at Agent 4 as she wipes the green ink from her face.  
“Why’d you have to shoot me?”  
“You got stuck in a box.”

“Callie, I’m regretting my decision to keep Agent 4.”  
“What’d she do this time.”  
“She got stuck in a box.”


End file.
